pantalones magicos
by valeymia
Summary: ONESHOT  aveces salir de compras puede convertirse en algo mas interesante,si no quieres que esto ocurra recuerda siempre mirar a quien le estas hablando.


_**BELLA POV.**_

Salí rápidamente de la ducha antes de que se me hiciera tarde, me cargaba retrasarme para cualquier compromiso, aunque sea algo tan simple como salir de compras.

Si, hoy saldría de compras con mi amiga Alice Brandon.

Hace semanas que lo tenemos planeado y es que de verdad me hacia falta, y que decir de Alice, entraría en combustión espontánea ya que hace ya dos meses que no nos comparábamos ropa nueva y eso señoritas es como decir una palabrota.

No me mal interpreten, no somos compradoras compulsivas ni tampoco unas muñecas huecas que solo tiene cosas de este estilo en la cabeza, pero dos mese sin comprarme algo nuevo es algo que entre las mujeres no debe pasar, por algo somos mujeres, querer vernos lindas esta en el ADN, a todas sin excepción les gusta mirarse al espejo y ver el cambio que ocurre cuando uno estrena algo nuevo, tal vez en distintos grados de dicha pero al fin y al cabo dicha igual.

Me vestí con unos jeans color azul oscuros, con una camiseta blanca con líneas azules, cepille mi cabello y lo tome en una coleta, me maquille para el día, algo con luz, un poco de sombras claras y brillo transparente, un poco de luminosidad(1) en los pómulos y me mire en el espejo para el veredicto.

Me veía bien, mi color de cabello era un color castaño, y mis ojos del mismo color solo un poco mas claros, no tenia muchas curvas, mi pecho era pequeño, acorde con mi cuerpo delgado, le di la espalda al espejo de cuerpo entero para verme por detrás, mire por sobre mi hombro para ver mi mayor complejo... mi trasero.

suspire, de verdad que aquí si que me quedaba corta al decir que era poco, bueno talvez exagero, tengo, pero no como yo quisiera, solo una o dos tallas mas me conformaría, pero ahora no estaba conforme con lo que veía, tenia una linda cintura, por lo que mis caderas compensaban un poco la falta de volumen.

Así era yo, Bella Swan, una chica común y corriente con mis virtudes y defectos, pero hoy saldría de compras para subirme un poco el ego.

Un golpe en la puerta del departamento me saco del espejo y mi auto reflección ,tenia que ser Alice, nosotras vivíamos juntas ambas tenemos 23 años e íbamos a la misma universidad, pero en carreras distintas, ella quería ser arquitecto y yo periodista, cuando salimos del instituto trabajamos y juntamos dinero, y un poco, bueno mucho ayuda de nuestros padres pudimos comprar este pequeño apartamento de tres habitaciones, un baño, cocina, un salón pequeño que se dividía también en un comedor.

Era perfecto para nosotras, y decorado por la madre de Alice parecía un pequeño palacio.

Pero claro, después de dos años viviendo juntas a Alice ahora se pasaba mas tiempo con su novio Jasper que en su propia casa, hoy era domingo y como estaba pasando últimamente ella se quedaba con el los fines de semana y eso significaba que siempre se le quedaban las llaves en su apartamento.

Abrí la puerta para lanzarme a los brazos de mi mejor amiga de toda la vida, Alice para ser pequeña y delgadita tenia mucha fuerza, decía que todos los años que paso con su hermano Emmett tuvo tiempo de fortalecerse para que su hermano dejara de torturarla con llaves de lucha libre, Emmett era un gigante con corazón de oro al que quería como mi hermano mayor pero ahora estaba en un viaje de negocios.

Alice me abrazo devolviéndome el apretón y me tomo de la mano para apurarnos al auto.

-Hola Bella te extrañe mucho –me reí mientras la seguía, solo habían sido dos días y tres noches.

-Yo también Alice, como esta Jasper?-me subí al auto mientras preguntaba por mi rubio amigo y futuro cuñado.

-Esta bien, cree que luego puede reunirse con nosotras en el centro comercial, me llamara para que nos juntemos-asentí, me encantaba estar con ellos, eran una pareja muy divertida, como el Yin y el Yan, te mantenían siempre en la armonía justa cuando estabas con ellos.

-Me parece perfecto, solo espero poder comprarme todo antes de que llegue, no me gustaría que me viera como me pruebo y pruebo ropa- no me gustaba que la gente me viera cuando me comparaba ropa, porque para encontrar algo bueno tenia que pasar por barios malos y no me gustaba que me vieran durante la transición.

-No te preocupes, terminaremos antes, no es como si te fueras a comprar todo-Alice adoraba salir de compras pero había aprendido a controlarse un poco.

Llegamos al centro comercia en tiempo record, Alice conducía como en una competición, gracias a dios que ya me había acostumbrado, pero antes entraba en crisis de pánico solo de subirme al auto.

La mañana paso volando, compramos unos cuantos jeans, camisetas, accesorios y dos pares de zapatos y estabamos terminando cuando entonces la vimos.

- oh, había escuchado de este sitio-comento Alice- Creo que se inauguro hace solo dos semanas-Alice miraba la vitrina de la tienda, que tenia un gran cartel promocionando su producto.

_Pantalones que aumental el tamaño de tu trasero._

En la vitrina se podían ver algunas fotos del antes y el después, chicas sin nada de parte trasera se convertían en otras con un trasero perfecto, parado, redondo, y bien proporcionado, realmente no creía que esas fotos fueran reales, para que estaban los programas de computadora? pero no alcance a decir nada por que una pequeña con mucha fuerza me arrastraba a la entada.

-Vamos Bella probémonos un par, quiero saber si es verdad-Alice me arrastraba y saltaba, no sabia como podía hacer las dos cosas a la vez, pero así era ella.

-Pero Alice, para que quieres tú unos pantalones que te dan trasero? tú estas bien-mire a mi amiga que tenía todo bien puesto, era pequeña y delgada pero tenía todo como cualquier modelo.

-Vamos, es solo curiosidad... a demás una ayudadita no le va mal a nadie-me miro sonrriendo- y tu siempre te quejas de no tener trasero, ahora es tu oportunidad de cumplir tu sueño-rodee los ojos y Alice solto una carcajada infantil.

Entre un poco mas entusiasmada, no podía salir nada malo solo por probarte unos pantalones, a demás, si realmente decían la verdad me los compraría ¿porque no? así me ahorraba la cirugía plástica.

Me reí en mi mente de este pensamiento, yo nunca seria capaz de meterme a un quirófano por voluntad propia.

Entramos y comenzamos a mira todas las estanterías, había de todos colores y modelos, pero no se les veía nada fuera de lo común, una chica nos hablo a nuestras espaldas, sobresaltándonos ya que estábamos mirando fijo un par de Jeans que estaba en un maniquí para ver donde estaba la trampa, nos giramos riendo por el susto, pero nos quedamos calladas en el segundo que la vimos.

Era perfecta, tenia el pelo rubio largo, ojos verdes preciosos, precia una verdadera Barbie, su sonrisa era amable y se reía como una niña al ver como nos asustamos, moví mi cabeza para devolverme algo de mi autoestima que estaba mas debajo de mis tobillos, era lógico que contratarían modelos para que te mostraran la ropa, así te creyeras la idea que podías terminar así.

-Hola, bienvenidas, soy Rosalie y yo las atenderé-se presento- hay algo que les interese?-mire a Alice que tenia las cejas arriba de la impresión, su voz era melodiosa, y tan amable que te sentías inmediatamente cómoda con su presencia, como dije era perfecta.

-No solo tenemos los pantalones de la publicidad, también tenemos todo tipo de ropa para ayudar a las chicas a sacarle provecho a todo su cuerpo, camisetas que te ayudan a delinear las curvas, zapatos que estilizan, todo lo que necesiten-siguió mientras nos mostraba las cosas que mencionaba, nos dio un recorrido por la tienda que por fuera se veía pequeña pero por dentro tenia hileras y mas hileras de ropa para hacerte ver como una modelo.

La mire mas detenidamente para ver si ella usaba algo de estas cosas y mi auto estima bajo aun mas al darme cuenta de no era así, de hecho ella vestia bastante simple, solo con una falda vaquera, y una blusa que se amarraba al cuello con un escote normal en v.

-Esta tienda es perfecta, no solo la mercancía, si no que la decoración y los espacios están tan bien armonizados-Alice miraba todo con los ojos del conocimiento, luego de años viendo a su madre decorar miles de lugares era una experta y con sus estudios de arquitectura miraba las líneas de los edificios y los espacios con diferente perspectiva.

-Muchas gracias, nos esforzamos en hacerla lo más perfecta posible-una pequeña sombra de tristeza tiño las facciones de Rosalie.

-Te sucede algo? Por que te ves un poco triste?-pregunte mientras le tocaba el brazo, ella suspiro y camino a unos asientos cercanos.

-A pesar de que abrimos hace un par de semanas no hemos tenido mucha clientela-comenzo con voz triste- las chicas no se animas a entrar, creemos que es por la publicidad del la vitrina, le dije a mi hermano que seria mejor cambiarlo por otro, pero tendremos que esperar una semana mas al publicista.

-Rosalie esta tienda es tuya?-pregunte con la boca abierta, ella no podía ser mayor que Alice y yo.

-A decir verdad es de mi hermano y mía, el me proporciono el capital y yo tenia la idea y los contactos-su sonrisa volvió a ser calida y brillante-lo obligue a que me prestara el dinero, siempre me ha gustado la moda pero me molestaba mucho que las industrias de moda solo se concentren en los estándares inalcanzables. Mujeres de 1.70 de estatura o mas, delgadas y perfectas- _como tu,_ quise decir pero me calle–Pero esa no es la realidad de todas, esto solo ocasiona que las chicas tengan un ideal al que nunca podrán llegar y nunca se sentirán bien con su cuerpo, es decir, ¿quien tiene todo el día para estar en un gimnasio y maquilladores profesionales para que estén a tu lado todo el día?, eso es solo un espejismo, no es real, por eso durante años, antes de que se desarrollara mi cuerpo cometí muchos errores, pero luego me di cuenta de que primero tenia que aceptar mi cuerpo como es, por eso le rogué a mi hermano para que me prestara el dinero. Convertiría a las chicas normales en modelos solo acentuando lo que ya tienen en sus cuerpos-termino con un brillo apasionado en los ojos.

Alice y yo la miramos sorprendidas por su forma de ver la situación, alguien tan hermoso como ella no debería preocuparse de las chicas que no lo son.

-Rosalie, esta tienda es perfecta, y tu modo de ver las cosas es maravillosa, se que solo falta un pequeño incentivo para que las chicas tengan mas confianza y entren a la tienda-me senté a su laso mientras hablaba tomandole la mano y Alice asentía vigorosamente.

-Y como tus nuevas amigas te ayudaremos con la publicidad comprando algunas cosas-Rosalie la miro sorprendida por lo de amigas pero sus ojos se mostraban muy dispuestos a aceptar la propuesta de Alice.

-Muchas gracias, y como son mis amigas-río un poco por la inesperada amistad-les daré un descuento-Alice salto y la abrazo. Yo solo moví la cabeza negando con diversión, así era Alice, daba su amistad sin condiciones, solo tenias que recibirla.

Comenzamos a dar vueltas en la tienda buscando algunas prendas mientras conversamos con Rosalie, su apellido era Cullen y venían de Chicago, pero por el trabajo de su padre, que era doctor, se mudaron a California, su hermano era mayor por tres años, ósea tenia veinte seis, ya que acerté al decir que ella no podía ser mayor que nosotras. El era abogado y uno de los mejores, segun dijo Rosalie, ya que era como si leyera los pensamientos de los demás y le era muy fácil sacarle la verdad a las personas.

Conversamos durante bastante tiempo, luego fuimos a los probadores, Alice encontró varias camisetas que le encantaron y que según Rosalie podían ayudarle con su pequeño complejo.

Alice decía que no tenia la cintura como le gustaría asi que Rosalie le mostró algunas que solucionarían su problema, Alice entro a los probadores que consistían en una pared llena de puertas color rosa pálido y al frente tenias pequeños sofás para esperar, me senté en uno al frente de la puerta de Alice par verla salir.

Mi boca casi toca el suelo cuando ella salio y su cara tenia la misma expresión mía, Alice tenia una cintura perfecta como siempre quiso, no es que fuera cuadrada pero ahora era impresionante la nueva curva, me acerque para tocarla y no se veía nada fuera de lo normal, miramos a Rosalie con la impresión en nuestros rostros sin lograr decir nada, ella sonreía ampliamente y con orgullo.

-te gusto? es impresionante lo que las costuras y las tallas correctas puede lograr-se acerco y tomo el dobladillo de la camiseta de Alice y lo levanto un poco mostrando las costuras-Estas costuras generalmente son rectas pero como pueden ver curvándolas en la medida justa acentúa tu cintura y rebaja una talla lo que te hacer ver mas delgada y estilizada-estaba asombrada, y Alice no dejaba de mirarse al espejo, se probo barias mas con el mismo resultado.

-Rosalie no quieres casarte conmigo?-Alice abrazo a Rosalie, y ella soltó una carcajada que resonó en toda la tienda.

Me recordó mucho a Emmett pero me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

-Gracias, pero creo que me quedo con lo de amistad, aun espero a mi príncipe azul, aunque podría considerar algo fugas…-movió las cejas de arriba abajo mientas reía y miraba a Alice, la seguimos con las risas mientras Emmett se presento con mas fuerza en mi cabeza cuando vi su gesto patentado en el rostro de Rosalie.

Tal vez luego podría presentarlos, una sonrisa se poso en mi rostro cuando la idea me ilumino, pero eso seria después.

-Ahora es tu turno Bella, que te gustaría que arreglara?-sonreí con vergüenza y me sonroje un poquito.

-Me gustaría probarme los pantalones de la publicidad de afuera-Rosalie se ilumino y salio corriendo a buscarme los pantalones adecuados con una gran sonrisa.

-Estos estarán perfectos, pruébatelos,-el teléfono de la tienda sonó mientras ella hablaba, me dio los pantalones y corrió al mostrador a tomar la llamada, la vi perderse por una puerta detrás del mostrador principal.

-Vamos, no pierdas tiempo quiero ver la magia de estos pantalones en ti, si son tan impresionantes como mis camisetas creo que compare un para mi también-Alice me empujaba mientras reía.

-Esta bien, me los probare todos, pero no te alejes por favor-no me gustaba quedarme sola mientras me probaba ropa.

-No me iré a ningún lado, me sentare en ese sofá-apunto un pequeño sofá frente al probador en el que me metí.

Adentro tenia espejos de todos los ángulos para que te deleitaras mirandote.

Cerré el pestillo y me saque mis pantalones, comencé con unos Jeans de color verde claros y me encantaba, no me veía como la de las fotos pero si se podía notar como me levantaba el trasero dándome una mejor curva, salí y le mostré a Alice el resultado, se levanto aplaudiendo y yo gire para que me mirara de todos los lados, entre nuevamente y me probé unos iguales pero de color rosa suave, era el mismo efecto, me veía igual pero distinta, nadie se fijaría en que es lo diferente pero se notaba un cambio, salí y Alice tenia el celular en la oreja, me sonrío y me dio la aprobación levantando el dedo pulgar, me volví a meter por el ultimo par de pantalones, estos eran de Jean de color azul claro pero con desgastado en los muslos, atrás tenia uno bolsillos pequeños un poco mas arriba de lo usual, me los comencé probar pero me dio un poco de trabajo, eran mi talla pero un poco mas ajustados que los anteriores.

Cundo lo abroche al fin casi me voy de espalda, esa no podía ser yo, tenia mucho trasero, al menos dos tallas mas, era espectacular, se veía firme y perfectamente redondeado, mi boca estaba abierta y no podía mover mis ojos del espejo, en un gesto rápido me gire y abrí la puerta del probador de un tiron sin mirar a Alice.

-Alice, !por dios! tienes que ver esto-grite- si Rosalie tiene mas así me los llevo todos- me puse de espaldas para que lo viera con sus propios ojos, yo mire por sobre mi hombro par verme desde arriba aun sin mirar a Alice.

-Creo que nunca me Habían gustado tanto unos pantalones, llama a Rosalie para que me traiga una caja de estos- gire mi cabeza para mirarme en el espejo de frente aun dándole la espalda a Alice y mi mundo se dio vuelta, esa no era Alice, apreté mis labios para dejar de hablar y mirar con horror al hombre que estaba sentado en el sofá donde debería estar Alice.

Mire fijamente el espejo para ver a la esencia de la masculinidad en carne y hueso, estaba recostado en el sofá con las manos en los costados del sofá y una pierna arriba de la otra en una postura despreocupada... postura que contrastaba con sus ojos que me miraban sorprendidos y viajaban de mi reflejo en el espejo al trasero de mis pantalones una y otra vez, una pequeña sonrisa de lado y un poco nerviosa adornaba sus labios.

No me podía dar la vuelta, estaba fijada en mi sitio viendo como ese monumento de hombre me comía con los ojos... ojos verdes que me tenían a punto de la histeria... ojos que me parecían extrañamente parecidos, pero mi mente solo tenia espacio para ver como el hombre se levantaba lentamente de su asiento y se asacaba a mi, vestía perfectamente, con pantalones vaqueros oscuros y una camisa color blanca, su pelo despeinado de un extraño color cobrizo se movía con cada paso que daba y su mirada y sonrisa cambio a una increíblemente traviesa.

Con lo que me quedaba de conciencia, me di la vuelta y retrocedí hasta llegar al espejo en el que antes me miraba, el no se detuvo hasta que su maravilloso y perfectamente musculoso cuerpo entro en el pequeño cubiculo, cundo estuvo cerca de mi tuve que levantar mi cabeza un poco para mirar sus ojos, ya que solo le llegaba debajo de sus hombros.

-Que …que haces?- trague pesado y pregunte en un susurro tan bajo que dudaba que el me escuchara.

Mientras me presionaba contra el espejo el estiro su mano y yo respire mas fuerte y contuve el aliento, el no había abierto la boca desde que me miro y yo temblaba como una hoja, no sabia si estar asustada o maravillada por que un hombre como el estuviera tan cerca y con claras malas intenciones.

Mire en camara lenta como su mano se acercaba hasta mi costado rozando mi cintura en el proceso, el calor fugas que me toco se convirtieron en millones de cosquillas que se esparcieron por todo mi cuerpo, fue como una pequeña explosión de electricidad, mire como el levantaba una ceja sorprendido, al parecer el también sentio algo similar porque se detuvo y miro fijamente mis ojos, luego de un segundo continuo el camino de su brazo y sentí como tomaba la ropa que estaba en el pequeño asiento de uno de los lados del probador, eran los otros pantalones que me había probado y los que usaba al llegar, se irguió nuevamente sonríendo ampliamente

-Esto me lo llevo, no permitiré que te quites eso pantalones, y sobre lo de la caja que querías comprar no te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo-abrí mi boca una y otra vez sin saber que decir, su voz era una caricia para los oídos, como el rose del terciopelo en la piel, suave y calido, tan varonil que todas las hormonas femeninas saltaban a la vida.

-Que cosa dices?-pregunte con voz ahogada- por que me comprarías tu una caja?-tenia los ojos como platos y mi cerebro no ayudaba a poder procesar bien sus palabras, para que querría yo una caja? el solto una carcajada que me hizo estremeser por el sonido ronco y me tomo de la cintura, me giro para estar de frente al espejo de nuevo quedando con la espalda pegada a su pecho, el calor de su pecho traspasaba la camisa y se propago como fuego por mi piel, me sonroje furiosamente, parte por por las nuevas sensaciones y parte por la posición tan intima que me dejaba sentir cada musculo de su pecho y sus piernas pegadas a las mias...y bueno todo lo demas tambien.

Aunque quisiera moverme, cosa que no queria en realidad, no podía hacerlo, sus ojos por el espejo que brillaban con malicia me tenien apresada.

-Esos pantalones se te ven de maravilla-sus ojos viajaron por mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo un segundo y siguió-no se quien es Alice pero agradezco que no estuviera en donde me senté a esperar a mi hermana, porque gracias a eso pude ver semejante espectáculo- me acaricio la cintura con su mano libre y me estremecí por la sensación de estática que provoca la fricción de sus mano, su boca se movió para dar paso a una maldita sonrisa que ocupaba toda su cara, pero sus ojos verdes estaban un poco mas oscuros, se la estaba pasando en grande y yo como entupida sin poder decir nada.

En mi defensa, ¿donde mierda se había metido Alice?

- sin duda debes presentármela para poder agradecérselo personalmente- susurro en mi oído, me guiño un ojo por el espejo y se separo de mi unos centímetro y el muy maldito hizo lo que por fin pudo despertarme de mi estado catatónico.

Una nalgada, firme, sonora y malditamente deliciosa nalgada fue lo que me hizo el sueño sexual de cualquier mujer, di un pequeño grito de sorpresa y me gire dispuesta a dejar marcado su hermoso rostro con una bofetada pero una voz me detuvo de mi propósito.

-Edward? que demonios haces en el probador?-Rosalie se asomo por el pequeño espacio que quedaba libre por la puerta y me miro a los ojos, la mire y luego regrese al otro par que me miraban del mismo color, sus ojos tenían un brillo de niño pequeño atrapado en una travesura.

-Estas bien?, estas roja-Los ojos confundidos que me miraban se dirigieron con enojo al acompañante de mi provador- ¿Que le hiciste Edward?, si ya no quiere ser mi amiga por tu culpa le diré a mama-Mire de un rostro a otro, sus fascines eran parecidas, y eran los mismos ojos, la sonrisa y la perfección. Claro, el era el hermano de Rosalie, el prominente abogado, escuche una carcajada proveniente de Edward, y reaccione a contestar por fin.

-Estoy bien Rosalie, pero creo que tu hermano me debe una disculpa- me felicite por poder hablar normalmente de nuevo. Rosalie lo fulmino con la mirada y el solo me sonrío sensualmente, se encogió de hombros se agacho un poco para acercarse.

Vi su rostro acercarce y toda coherencia que habia obtenido desaparecio cuando me beso fugazmente en los labios. No podía cerrar mi boca de asombro,y el bello de mi nuca se erizo cuando un delicioso escalofrío cruzo mi columna al sentir sus maravillosos labios en mios cuando me miro desde su altura el brillo travieso de sus ojos se habia intensificado.

-Mis disculpas-susurro con voz ronca- pero no me arrepiento-salio rapidamente del probador aun con mi ropa en sus manos y vi como su espalda ancha se perdió.

A Rosalie que se le salían los ojos del asombro me miraba fijamente, yo me sonroje furiosamente sin saber que decir.

-Se puede saber que acaba de pasar?, nunca había visto a Edward comportase de ese modo-Rosali me miraba a mi y luego en la dirección de su hermano desconcertada.

-Yo... sinceramente no tengo idea-me senté pesadamente en le asiento adentro del probador-Yo solo salí a mostrarle a Alice estos pantalones y ella no estaba, pero si tu hermano, y luego… luego- me quede sin saber como continuar la historia mas increíble de mi vida.

-Alice salio diciendo que un tal Jasper la esperaba en el estacionamiento, yo venia a avisarte pero mi hermano llego y lo hice esperarme un momento mientras yo contestaba la llamada del publicista, y cuando vuelvo te encuentro a ti en el probador roja como tomate, y a Edward con la sonrisa que no le veía desde que éramos pequeños en navidad... !y lugo te besa!.

Mire mis piernas que aun estaban enfundadas en los pantalones mágicos, por que al parecer eran mágicos, no tenia otra explicación para lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Salte de mi asiento sobresaltada, el se había llevado mis pantalones con todas mis cosa, mala costumbre que tenia de meterme todo en los bolsillos en vez de mi cartera.

Hice a un lado a Rosalie para buscar la tentación llamada Edward, pero no estaba en ningún lado, Rosalie se paro a mi lado y la mire con horror.

-Rosalie tu hermano de llevo mis pantalones, y en ellos esta mi billetera y todas mis cosas-Rosalie aun no salía del asombro de que su hermano actuara de se modo.

-Espera un segundo- saco su celular y marco algunos números- Edward Cullen no se que pretendes pero debes volver con las cosas de Bella… que… si así se llama… y a ti que te importa como la conozco, tu solo trae sus pantalones tiene todas sus cosas en el… pero que es lo que te ocurre te volviste loco?, desde cundo te comportas de este modo?- Rosalie tenia en su rostro una sonrisa entre sorprendida y divertida, de pronto se largo a reír y me miro detenidamente- Si, se ve maravillosa con esos pantalones… esta bien lo are, pero no creo que ella este de acuerdo… esta bien adiós-corto la extraña llamada y yo la mire para que me diera alguna respuesta pero Rosalie solo me miraba con una gran sonrisa.

-Rosalie deja de mirarme así que me asustas, que te dijo el desquiciado de tu hermano-mi paciencia pendía de un hilo.

-Yo lo siento Bella, pero dice que no te los devolverá, que esos pantalones que traes te quedan demasiado bien-me sonroje al recordar sus palabras y la nalgada que me había dado- Pero si quieres tus cosa de vuelta debes tener una cita con el hoy en la tarde.

Mi boca se abrió del todo junto con mis ojos, esto no podía ser real.

Como una simple compra de pantalones se podía transformar una cita con un hombre como ese?.

Mi mente proyecto en mis ojos, su voz, su rostro perfecto, sus ojos, su cuerpo, todo el era un sueño, y sus labios, toque los míos aun recordando su sabor y textura, suaves y deliciosos, y ni hablar de lo que me hizo sentir con ellos... y solo había sido un beso fugas, apenas un toque, este pensamiento me regreso al presente, no me perdería lo que podía hacer esa boca con mas tiempo y confianza, corrí directo al probador y me puse mis zapatos.

-Donde lo encuentro?-Rosali me miro sorprendida pero soltó una carcajada y me abrazo aun riendo.

-Te daré la dirección, quiere que estés ahí en una hora. ¿No pudo creer que el hiciera algo así?-Rosalie se alejo moviendo la cabeza incrédula, escribió una dirección en un papel y me lo entrego.

-Los pantalones son tuyos, y me dijo algo de que querías una caja de ellos, eso también esta pagado-me tape la boca con mi mano para ahogar un grito, no podía creer que el hablaba en serio, a si que ahora tenia toda una caja de pantalones que me hacían ver como una muñeca. Bien, al menos les sacaría provecho.

-Rosalie no se que trama tu hermano, pero créeme que disfrutare averiguándolo-tome el papel mas firme y me despedi mientras comenzaba a correr, no es como si no la volviera a ver, algo me decía que esta solo seria una de muchos encuentro. Baje a buscar a Alice en el estacionamiento la encontré conversando con Jasper, me aválense a ellos y le quite su cartera.

-Alice necesito que me prestes el auto, de todas formas Jasper esta aquí-saque las llaves de su cartera y le devolví el bolso, me moví para subirme en el, Alice me miraba como si estuviera loca, y probablemente me veía como una, retrocedí y le quiete el bolso nuevamente-Me llevare tu bolso también, necesito tu maquillaje, te quiero.

-Pero Bella que ocurre?, y por que usas esos pantalones, donde están los tuyos?-No tenia tiempo para responderle a Alice pero solté una risotada y me despedí con la mano.

-No te preocupes, no es nada malo, Rosalie puede explicarte, nos vemos, gusto de verte Jasper-grite lo ultimo y arranque a toda velocidad por las calles.

Ya le enseñaría yo que tan bien me quedan estos pantalones, pero el tendría que enseñarme como se ve el sin los suyos.

como dije no me gustaba llegar tarde a ningún compromiso y al contrario de lo que dije en la mañana este no era un compromiso simple, y por nada en el mundo me lo perdería.

FIN

* * *

><p>(1) es un polvo compacto que ilumina el rostro.<p>

Espero les guste esta pequeña historia, un beso

Att, VALE

MANDENME SUS COMENTARIOS...


End file.
